


Stories of the Past

by Evekle



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, I'm Sorry, Other, Post-The Death Cure, Storytelling, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: Takes place after The Death Cure, after the characters have finally reached Paradise. It's about their journey of recovery of both groups. Peter (the major original character) narrates the entire journey as time goes on.





	Stories of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and yes, I need to use Peter and Alan to get my point across. They’re original characters but that’s not the point, it’s about everyone’s journey to recovery. I using them because I can't quite grasp how the characters in the verse actually think and act. Hopefully it ends on a happy note? I tried. Maybe this can heal your hearts after TDC? I’m not sure.

Peter’s been retelling the stories as soon as they reached Paradise, and the kids listen. Every kid does, they want to know about the adventures of the group of boys and girls who have conquered the Maze, Scorch and WCKD. They think they’re all heroes without capes despite the amount of horrible things they have seen or done. He sugar-coats the story, it’s for their sake. He just needs to get it off his chest.

 

Despite this, he tells Alan about how they reacted to a specific portions of his story. It’s from their gasps to laughs as he retells his first day being a runner. Quite a fun day if he would say himself, after he mentions how the kids were cackling after he told them about an adventure when he talks about the time he just  _ barely  _ got into the Glade as the doors were about to close. Alan laughs as he tells him the reactions, of faces lighting up with glee. It’s been long time since they’ve all laughed, free from guilt and sadness. It doesn’t last, Alan wasn’t who he used to be. He’s become quiet, and has nightmares every other night. So they sleep in the same room, it reminds them of the good old days. The days without death. 

 

Many times, he ends up waking up at night crying or screaming as the deaths of his brothers replay again and again. There’s no escape from them. Everyone has them, some worse than others. He’s seen Thomas wake up crying and Minho waking up in cold sweat. Everyone is plagued by the past, and no one can let go. Each day he sees Brenda get up at the break of dawn, and run laps around the camp. It’s about not being fast enough in the past, though he’s not sure why. So he joins her, they share memories and look into the future. It helps both if them. 

 

The sugar-coating only does so much. He finds himself unable to tell any of them of the deaths of Chuck, Alby, Winston or any Glader whos fallen before they’ve reached Paradise. So he hides them, tells the kids that they disappeared, says no one ever say them again. It leaves plot holes like why they aren’t here in person if they’ve “disappeared”. The kids end up catching onto this and ask him once they become teenagers, they want to know.  _ What happened to  Albert? Charles? Teresa?  _ they ask him consistently. He doesn’t know how to answer, so he ends up telling them the truth, that they died. They don’t speak to him anymore. 

 

The stories don’t stop circulating.  Every generation of kids afterwards listens to his tales and have given him the title of ‘story teller’. Soon every child he knows in Paradise has heard at least one variation of his tale, he doesn’t know what to think. As for the stories, they’ve become repetitive. So he finally begins to ask the others, from Group B of their stories and they finally tell him. He gets  _ everyone’s  _ stories, about all his brothers and spins them into an epic. It takes a couple of months, not everyone is willing to share.  It becomes everyone’s Iliad, just like during Ancient Greece, it’s passed on verbally. Of course he changes things, but he leaves just enough the same.  It’s loyalty to source material as Alan would put it. The nightmares stop, although he tells himself that he can still hear the voices of everyone they’ve lost. 

 

From all of the questions he has asked, he learns things that he doesn’t  _ want  _ to know. He learns from Thomas that any girl with long black hair reminds him of Teresa. At the same time, ‘Tommy’ and ‘Tom’ are  _ never  _ to be used again and ‘please’ causes Thomas to flinch, they become banned words around him. Newt’s necklace never leaves him,  Chuck’s little figure also never leaves his pocket as well as the cure that Teresa has given him. They’re the only piece he has of them. Thomas has lost the necklace once and he was the one who found it. He’s never seen someone look so  _ awful  _ from losing a simple object. He had bloodshot eyes from crying and looks  _ Why’s it so important anyways?  _ Peter thinks but doesn’t ask. It’s not something he should look into. 

 

Peter also finds out that Gally still feels guilty of what he did to Chuck and can’t forgive himself, he gets it. From Minho, he realizes that they have the same night terrors. They’re of moans, clicks, and whirrs. Jokes also barely come up between the two, since the ones they care most about aren’t there to hear them. Frypan is finally back in the kitchen, but it’s not a place of joy anymore. Peter’s worked with Fry a couple of times back in the Glade on his days off. Frypan used to hum and sing but now, it seems like the past was in another universe entirely. No one’s letting go of the past yet. 

 

\-----

They've been getting better after a couple of years. The nightmares have stopped plaguing them all. The past isn't so terrible anymore. Sure, they can't let go of the past but it's not as heavy as before. Everyone is getting better. Peter and Minho don't hear whirring in their sleep anymore. The word ‘please’ no longer makes Thomas flinch but the nicknames are still banned. Everyone in Group B has been recovering in their own way, they've recreated the Mural they drew in their Maze. The dark days are finally passed over everyone in Paradise. A few of them have also started to form more relationships outside of their respective groups.  Romantic relationships have also started to form, almost everyone has found someone, regardless of gender. A notable one being between Sonya and Harriet, they’re happier now. However, a few of them are still alone though, they can’t connect with someone in  _ that  _ way again. Peter doesn’t bother, the company of Alan and his stories are plenty enough for him. 

\-----

  
It's been decades. Most of the people who have escaped the Maze and Scorch have long passed, but their stories are still alive. The names on the Rock have increased and now it has layers of names from the various generations. The original names are unreadable now. At the same time Alan’s been writing his stories down, well, before death claims the two of them. The stories have grown to an absurd amount, with everyone’s input. Some ancient stories have come through despite how long its been since they’ve been retold.  Cinderella comes back one night in his sleep and soon after, more fairy-tales come back to him. So he tells them before he dies, with his last being  Peter Pan . He hopes Alan will continue to tell the tales and maybe add in a few himself. Peter hopes what WCKD did won’t occur again in the future with these stories serving as a reminder of what could happen.


End file.
